1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses, and more particularly, relates to a display apparatus with protection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Display apparatuses, particularly flat panel display apparatuses, are widely used in various products, such as computers, televisions, mobile phones, and so on. Generally, a display apparatus includes a housing and a display received in the housing.
However, contaminants such as dust and dirt accumulates on the display and may degrade it.
Therefore, a need exists for a display apparatus to resolve the above problem.